1. Field
This patent specification describes an image forming apparatus using inkjet capable of maintaining an image forming quality.
2. Discussion of the Background
Most of image forming apparatuses for use in a printer, a facsimile, a copier, and a multifunction apparatus which prints, faxes, copies, and so on generally employ an electrophotographic process or an inkjet process for image forming. A background image forming apparatus using the inkjet process (which is hereinafter referred to as a background inkjet printer) is popularly used where a cost is a critical factor.
One of key mechanisms for the background inkjet printer is a self-maintenance mechanism for maintaining a recording head in a clean condition. The recording head is mounted on a carriage to move in an orthogonal direction to a paper feed and is configured to eject recording liquid to form an image. The maintenance mechanism includes an absorption cap and a wiper blade. The absorption cap receives ink ejected from a nozzle of the recording head and the ink is absorbed. The wiper blade wipes the nozzle surface of the recording head.
The wiper blade may be arranged on a belt which moves in an orthogonal direction to a scanning direction of the carriage. Liquid droplets of the recording liquid adhered on the nozzle surface of the recording head are wiped and eliminated by the blade formed on the surface of the moving belt.
Ejection of the recording liquid to the absorption cap and absorption from the absorption cap tends to generate liquid mists. The liquid mists may fly and adhere to various members of the background inkjet printer. To attempt to solve this liquid mists problem, liquid mist absorbents have been placed at neighboring region of the nozzle of the recording head so as to absorb the liquid mists. However, the liquid mist absorbents are not sufficient to completely absorb the liquid mists.